A Strangers Romance
by Lady Leorml
Summary: A fic about sesshomaru and a lady. I want tell who, but you might want to read. There is also a new man, can he still this womans heart as well. Her name starts with a K. But can sesshomarus love win all, or is he dommed to die.


_**A strangers Romance **_

_Prolog_… London early 1800's/ winter of 1801 is were my story takes place, I was a poor beggar child. I never knew my mother or father. I don't think it would have helped much, any way. But! One thing is for sure, my life will change; for the better or worse I can't say. But it all starts with a man….

**_London, Winter, 1801_**.

It all started not to long ago, I do believe. I was but a frail child, in the upper London streets. Trying to coin as much money as I could, off of the rich and well to do. When out of the corner of my eye, I laid eyes on this strange looking gentleman. He was clad in all black attire, with a silver headed cane. This was not the kind of gentleman that I saw every day. For he had a difference about him. He had this strange feeling of malevolence about his persona. He looked no more over twenty in my eyes, having long white hair, I was not quite sure. As this strange man began to turn across the street, I could see him quite clearly now. He had the most beautiful blue eyes that I have ever seen in my short life time. With his dashing good looks and stock cold face, he reminded me of the angels. The ones that were carved in stone at the Saint Tomas cathedral. Bye this time I was so wrapped up into my own thinking, I did not notice that he was starring right at me. As soon as I caught sight of what I was doing. I dropped my stare immediately. For, it was not right for someone to stare, or at least that's what I was told. But it was already to late, the man was crossing the street, more than likely to study me. But as soon as he reached the street corner, the prettiest young lady I did lay my eyes on. She looked more of an angel, than the strange man had. Bowing slightly at the waist, the man took her hand in his own, kissing it just so. I watched the young couple for quite some time, talking and walking. Then shortly after the man had said his supposed good byes, He turned toward me. Locking eyes with this man, I could feel this strange feeling of need, of lust. Quite quickly, I picked up my shawl off of the ground, thinking it best that I take my leave. "Were are you going young lady?" soundlessly he had came upon me with out warning. "What do you wish of me?" I stated boldly with care to the wind. Then he responded with. "Nothing my dear, just pandering why a young lady like yourself, would be out in weather such as this?" Being brave or just plane stupid I stared at him plane in the face. "I do not see how it concerns you, how I spend my days, and were I take my tea, so please take your leave of me!" "Now what kind of langue is that for a young lady, especially when a young gentleman such as myself, is trying to look after the young ladies welfare." Giving me the same angelic look, as which he had before, but this time; I could see a twinkle of mirth in his eyes. It looked to me in that, as a man who had founded a ton of gold. Staring blatantly back at him, I stated with a false joy. "Why look, I do beg your pardon sir, would you like to come to my mansion for tea?" Pulling the ends of my tattered skirt in my hands, I preceded to give the gentleman a quaint bow. As I had saw the young lady before earlier in the afternoon, so delicately do before. But still he had that same look as before, filled with even more mirth. It was as if, I was giving him a since of joy, he had never had. "My dear lady, I do not think it right for me to see your house so soon." This had made me angry, he was picking at me! Could he not see me, the poor beggar girl I was, was he taunting me! "What do you take me for, a common hoer!" With those simple words, a mask of ice and mistrust had fallen over the face of the stranger. Stepping still closer to me than before, He slid his hand behind my back, and so delicately lowered his lips to my ear. I could feel his warm breath against my ear. "No. what I want from you my dear, is much more precious than sex."

_**TBC…..**_


End file.
